<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new family by escapisthero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783772">A new family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero'>escapisthero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brienne of Tarth is the Best, F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Living Together, Secret Identity, Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over and the war hero Brienne is the sole ruler of Tarth. By Jaime's request she has hidden Tommen and Myrcella with her on Tarth.</p><p>She hasn't seen Jaime for many years. But he is never far from her mind. </p><p>One day one of the dragon Queens ships lay anchor on Tarth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Myrcella Baratheon &amp; Brienne of Tarth, Tommen Baratheon &amp; Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18 december 2020: reread and edit. Fixed some grammatical errors and wrong wording.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war is over.<br/>
Or the eternal war between the Others and humanity would never truly end, but for the moment the battle was won by men. The Wall was strengthened and new blood patrolled its borders. However, this time the free men were welcome to visit the seven kingdoms however they liked.</p><p>In the southeastern part of the kingdom on an island called Tarth, ruled a woman. In the seven kingdoms, female rulers were no longer uncommon. On the iron throne in the south sat one woman. Likewise in the north another queen reigned. Both popular and strong. Brienne of Tarth was not a queen, she would never dream of being one. In her youth she had dreamed of becoming a knight, and fighting for justice and the innocent. Now she did everything in her power to be a fair leader. She was an honored war hero, a fighter for the kingdom and the two queens. Therefore, she had more free rein than any other leader of the houses in the kingdom.</p><p>By the time she returned home from the war, she had had a motley crowd with her. The woman who had never dreamed of becoming a mother brought with her a young man who looked up to her like a fairytale hero, several orphaned children and two blonde siblings who lived with her in the castle. Many whispers spoke of the reason why she had gathered all these children and young people, that she would never become a mother herself. Brienne of Tarth was not a beautiful woman and the war had gone hard on her appearance. The tall and strong body was covered with scars. Her face had a major disfigurement, where someone had bitten a large piece of her cheek. Her eyes, which had been her only redeeming feature, were no longer full of dreams they had before the winter. The islanders, however, were grateful for their leader. She was tough but fair. Intelligent when it came to building and developing the island. No one had to go hungry under her leadership. Her group of orphans was welcomed by the islanders who had lost children and spouses in the war. The island would continue to live and be prosperous.<br/>
Brienne lived alone in her castle with the blonde children, the former royalty who now went by other names. The islanders knew that it was the former king and his sister who lived in the castle. But when the humble boy who had a weak point for the island's cats and the gentle young woman had captured their heart, and they kept their mouths closed. The secret of their leaders they would keep to the grave. But no one could guess the reason why Brienne had risked her life for two children whose lives would have been taken in case the dragon or wolf queen had gotten their hands on them. It could have been reason enough that they were nice innocent children who did not deserve that fate. But the truth was, as always in Brienne's case, she had given her word to protect Tommen and Myrsella. She had sworn an oath to Jaime Lannister that she would save his children from this fate they did not deserve. And for Jaime, she was willing to do anything.</p><p>"Brienne?" the gentle voice interrupted Brienne as she sat reading the raven messages of the day.<br/>
"Yes, dear?" Brienne could not help but smile at Tommen or Duncan as he had chosen to call himself. Duncan Hill while Myrcella called herself Jane Hill.<br/>
Duncan went and sat down in Brienne's lap and gave her a hug. She held him and put her chin on his head.<br/>
Brienne, who had never been used to show tenderness, had learned to appreciate the warm boy's hugs and need for closeness. One day he would be too big to hug her, she would mourn and long for his closeness.</p><p>Tommen was the one who had had the hardest time not showing his longing for his mother, who had died when the dragon queen had taken her throne. Tommen hated the image people had of his mother as a mad and evil woman. He never showed that he had a hard time with the image of himself as the silly child king, but he could get angry if someone said a bad word against his mother. Brienne had forbidden all servants to speak of the old royal house, and if any of the few guests dared to bring up the subject, she silenced them with a single glance. </p><p>The leadership position had changed Brienne. She had stopped bothering about what people thought of her. She wore clothes that traditionally belonged to men, she walked with her head held high and looked people in the eyes.</p><p>Brienne began humming a song her mother had sung for her before she passed away. Duncan crawled closer. The song was about how a mother prays for the protection of the gods for her child.<br/>
When she stopped humming, he asked.<br/>
"Did you really mean that Jane and I can be whatever we want to be?"<br/>
"I will do everything in my power to make sure you get what you want"<br/>
"Could I try to bake cakes?" his small eyes sparkled with possibility.<br/>
"Come on, let's go and see if we can persuade the kitchen staff to help you" Brienne lifted Duncan to the floor and took his hand and started walking towards the kitchen. Downstairs they met Jane. Duncan shone up and proudly told their plan. Jane laughed and followed them to the kitchen.<br/>
Brienne's heart bled for Jane who was a pretty girl even though she had lost her ear and like Brienne had to live with scars on her face. But Brienne, who had always been what society called ugly, would have found it easier to accept her scar than Myrcella, who mourned her lost face more than she mourned her lost life.<br/>
Duncan took his sister's hand and led them to the kitchen. The maid who was set to teach Duncan to bake cakes was overjoyed at the mission and Brienne felt that she dared to leave her young friend in her hands.</p><p>"I hope I get to taste them later." she said and gave his round cheek a kiss before leaving the kitchen. Jane followed her out. Jane had fallen in love with the island and the castle library, but she enjoyed spending time with Brienne, who was like a big sister to her. "Do you have everything you need, Jane?" Brienne was always afraid that her protégés would not have enough, that they would be unhappy or unhappy. That Brienne would not be enough. Jane laughed. "I have not had time to unpack everything you bought for me last time."<br/>
"I totally blame you for being so easy to spoil." Brienne said smiling.<br/>
"You know I'm not a princess anymore?" Jane said after making sure no one heard her.<br/>
"You will always be my princess, no matter what happens, Myrcella" Brienne took the girl's hand and hugged it.<br/>
"But I'm just a deformed illegitimate child, born of incest," Jane hissed.<br/>
"You are a true princess at heart and that is what I see is important. Other than that, your parents' sins are not yours. And look wise I'm worse off than you. ”Brienne shrugged. Jane actually smiled at Brienne and hugged her. Jane's hugs were rare but heartfelt.<br/>
"Thank you for saving me and Tom. We will never be able to repay you. ”<br/>
“The only thing I want is for you to find what makes you happy and follow that path. Because then I know that I have really saved you. ” They walked on in silence for a while.<br/>
In the small garden, Jane sat down on the bench and Brienne sat down next to her. Of the two siblings, it was Jane that Brienne was most worried about. Brienne knew she was not the best company for a young girl. Jane would get to dance, have fun and finally fall in love with a boy who would have to do anything to prove himself worthy of her. Brienne would never let anyone hurt Jane. Should a man harm the girl, the man in question would have to meet the Stranger much earlier than expected. They sat in silence but they both enjoyed just hearing the island's sounds. The two women enjoyed the silence, even in each other's company. </p><p>Brienne went to bed for the night. The evening had been good. Duncan's first cookie set had been successful and tasty. Brienne smiled at the idea that a former king could become her baker. However, her thoughts began to slide more and more towards the children's father. Jaime's woe and wellbeing she could push away on the days, but alone in her bed, her thoughts returned to him. They had not seen each other for over three years and she guessed he was dead. But her dreams were the same that he would disembark on the island and stay by her side. The truth was that her dreams were often not so innocent. Many times she dreamed of him in her bed where they explored each other together. Brienne knew that her dreams showed how inexperienced she was, the eternal virgin, but they left her hot and bothered. </p><p>That night, Brienne dreamed of Kingslanding again. Large shadows had rolled in over the castle. Soldiers sat as if they had already been defeated everywhere in the city.<br/>
The dragons had returned.<br/>
Brienne stood by Jaime's side in his room. He had taken her hand and looked desperately at Brienne.<br/>
“Tommen and Myrcella! You have to get them out of here, Brienne! ”<br/>
She had asked how she would succeed with that magic trick. Jaime had smiled at her.<br/>
"You're from Dunk the Tall's family, you'll make it." His hand had hugged hers. "I will pick up the children, but you must take them out of town yourself."<br/>
"What about you?"<br/>
"The Dragon Queen must get to know about the real war and help the Stark Girl against the Others. I'll convince her. Tyrion is by her side, I have a chance. "<br/>
In her dream, she dared to kiss Jaime before he went and picked up the children. In reality, she had only asked him to be careful. But in her dream she had kissed him and he had reciprocated her kiss. His hand had caressed her hair and cheek before he walked out the door.<br/>
When he and the children returned, he had knelt between them. His desperate voice haunted Brienne.<br/>
"I know you're hearing the rumors that I'm your father. That's true even though I've never shown it before. But now I'm going to finally do the right thing for you. Do you see the woman there? Her name is Brienne. She is the best warrior in this land and the truest knight I have ever met. She will take you out of the castle, now at once. Because if you stay, I can not promise you safety. ”<br/>
The children had been shocked and stared at both Brienne and Jaime. Brienne had given the children each a pile of clothes with new clothes, servants' clothes and a large coat. She had asked them to change so they could disappear while there was time. Myrcella had listened without hesitation and forced Tommen to change.<br/>
Brienne had taken the small bag of provisions and her weapons before turning to Jaime.<br/>
"If you can get away ... Then you know where we are." He had taken her hand in passing as she left the room.<br/>
On the way out of the castle, Brienne had caught Podrick and together they had managed to steal a small boat that Brienne had rowed out of the harbor, hidden among the shadows.</p><p>The smell of the sea was strong in the dream. Brienne had managed to get hold of a boat that was to pass Tarth and was dropped there and had time to give the children a new name and life in the castle before she had been called by the dragon queen to accompany her to clear the north from the undead. What happened during that crusade haunted Brienne in her darkest nightmares. </p><p>Brienne and her children were walking around the island as a ship approached Tarth. The dragon queen's flag proudly flagged from the mast. Brienne pulled the children closer and turned to them. Jane nodded and took her brother and began to walk home to the castle. They would keep themselves hidden. Brienne looked after them until they could not be seen from the harbor. Only then did Brienne dare to walk towards the pier to welcome the ship. Down from the land bridge came Tyrion Lannister, the queen's hand.<br/>
“My Lord Hand. Welcome to Tarth ”of all the Queen's men, it would of course be the children's uncle who visited her island. Brienne froze almost in fear. "Lady Brienne, what an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. ” People followed Tyrion down the land bridge with packing and goods. "Not too exaggerated stories, I hope" Brienne forced herself to laugh.<br/>
"No, Wench, just the truth." Brienne turned to the man who had sided with Tyrion.<br/>
There he stood.<br/>
Well-groomed and healthy. The man she had dreamed of.<br/>
"Jaime ..." the joy and relief flooded her before an unexpected fear froze her. Would Jaime take the children away from her now? With a thank you very much, before she was without them all again. Forced to stand alone on her island while everyone she had ever loved sailed away from her?<br/>
"I'm glad you're alive, Jaime." she managed to say. She was unsure of how she should react.<br/>
"I understand that you have saved my niece and nephew, Lady Brienne," said Tyrion, strengthening Brienne's icy lump in her stomach.<br/>
She nodded after seeing Jaime's encouraging nod.<br/>
"They are hiding in my castle. We avoid letting strangers see them, for their safety. Do you want to join us for dinner? They will be overjoyed to see you both again. ” Brienne began to lead them to the castle.<br/>
Once again, Brienne cursed her insecurities. Instead of being a good host, it was Tyrion who kept the conversation flowing while Brienne could only answer his questions. Jaime was disturbingly silent.</p><p>When they entered the Castle, Brienne sent the first best servant to pick up the children as they entered the living room.<br/>
Tommen ran in and threw himself around the neck of Tyrion and then Jaime. He was overjoyed while Myrcella stood for a long time before she started crying and hugged them both. Soon the whole Lannister family gathered in a big group hug. Brienne knew at that moment that she had played her part. But when she saw the children's happy faces, she could not help but smile. For their happiness, she was willing to do anything.<br/>
"Brienne" Tommen's little voice forced her to take a few steps closer. "Come and hug with us, you too" Brienne felt her cheek turn a little redder. But she got closer and was let in between Jaime and Tommen. She closed her eyes as she felt her two favorite men's arms around her.<br/>
Well aware of taking advantage of this moment, before it disappeared.<br/>
After a short while, the moment was over.<br/>
She invited them all to sit down while she called for refreshments and snacks. As she sat down, Tom crawled into her arms. She automatically put her arms around him, Myrcella sat down next to her. It was as if the children wanted to take her strength and composure to hear what their family had decided for them.<br/>
"I'm glad to see that Jaime's stories are true. That you, Lady Brienne, have taken care of my nephew and niece in the best way possible. For that alone we owe you an enormous debt, but all that Jaime has said about you, we know that we will never be able to pay back our debt. ”<br/>
"I do not want any payment because I did the only right thing. My time with the children has been a reward enough. ” Brienne probably sounded more harshly than she wanted. But Lannister's damned motto was not something she wanted to hear right now. But she hugged Myrcella's hand and Tom's round belly to ease her tone.<br/>
She saw that Jaime could barely keep from laughing. Typically Jaime, not to take anything seriously.<br/>
"If anything, it shows that what I have said is true. You are an unusual person, my Lady. ”<br/>
Brienne did not answer. Compliments made her even more insecure. She always expected them to be followed by an insult.<br/>
"Have you brought your gifts to us?" Tommen's happy question saved Brienne.<br/>
"But of course young man, do not you think that your favorite uncle has not thought of you." Tyrion produced two small packages. A small book with sonnets for Myrcella and an adventure book for Tommen. Tom hugged his uncle in thanks and sat down between the brothers. Myrcella kissed her uncle's cheek in thanks.<br/>
Brienne wanted to be able to ask all the questions that were bubbling inside her: how had Jaime survived? When would she be left alone?<br/>
However, Tyrion started to tell the tale: that it was he who had saved his brother by proving why Jaime had killed the dragon queen's father. That he had chosen the life of the city over his king. Jaime's lot was to live, but he was neither a member of the King's Guard nor the Lord of Casterly Rock. That title had been given to Tyrion. Something that Jaime, however, did not seem particularly worried about. They heard all sorts of gossip from the capital. Who had married and who tried to get more than they deserved. Brienne smiled even though she was totally uninterested in his topic of conversation. For the first time in a long time, Myrcella's eyes sparkled with excitement. Tommen asked about his cats, if they were well.<br/>
Something that Tyrion assured them they did. He fed them himself with the servants. Tommen sighed happily.<br/>
Through the door Podrick stormed and threw himself on his knees before his little lord.<br/>
"My Lord Tyrion"<br/>
"Pod, my boy, was it here you were hidden?"<br/>
The conversations only slipped further from Brienne's questions about what would happen next. But she did not have the heart to ask the questions.<br/>
Eventually it was late and before Brienne went to say goodnight to the children, she showed the brothers to their guest rooms. Jaime followed her on her round to the kids. First she went to Myrcella and kissed her forehead, Jaime kissed the girl's scarred cheek and wished her good night. Inside Tommen's Brienne decided to do as usual, lie down on the blanket and read to Tommen for a while. Jaime lay on the other side of the boy, that was shining with happiness. Tommen fell asleep with Jaime's hand in his. Jaime stared at their joined hands. Brienne smiled and helped Jaime free his hand before leaving the room quietly.<br/>
In the corridor, Jaime looked at Brienne.<br/>
"Are you going to come and say goodnight to me?" his gaze was enticingly irritating. "I would like to talk to you for a while," he continued seriously.<br/>
Brienne nodded and followed him back to his room. Once inside, Brienne closed the door and when she turned around and saw that Jaime was taking off his pants she almost jumped.<br/>
“Jaime! What are you doing?!" hissed Brienne, turning her gaze away.<br/>
"I'm getting ready for bed, as I said. You do not have to be shy, we have seen each other more naked than this. ”He kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants. Soon his jacket and prosthesis were on the floor as well. Brienne blushed but could not tear herself away from him. He stopped undressing as he only had his undershirt left which cowered the most indecent pieces to him. Then he crawled into bed. He patted her encouragingly to sit by his side. Brienne sat on the edge of the bed next to him, but she was ready to jump from there.<br/>
"So much better. Brienne ... Before I knew if I was going to live, the only thing that got me through the day was the thought that I had at least done something right when I sent you away with the kids. That you were all safe and happy. To see this with my own eyes is ... Thank you, Brienne. ” He took her hand and held it."I know that neither you nor I like emotional scenes like this, but you're my hero just so you know." His eyes burned into Brienne and she had to look away but she nodded.<br/>
"Are you okay, how bad was your prison stay?"<br/>
“Unexpectedly good. Compared to what we've been through before, my stay was a vacation. A little lonely though. The guards were extremely boring. They made you feel oversocial. ”<br/>
"Not everyone can have my charm," Brienne said sarcastically<br/>
Jaime laughed.<br/>
"No, certainly not."<br/>
"Was there anything more Jaime?" Unrealistically, she hoped Jaime had dreamed of her as she had dreamed of him.<br/>
"No..."<br/>
"Good night Jaime," she said, getting up from the edge of the bed.<br/>
"Brienne" Brienne looked down at him. "Where's my goodnight kiss?"<br/>
It sucked in Brienne's stomach. Against the best of her knowledge, she bent down to put a kiss on his cheek.<br/>
But Jamie turned his face and instead of his cheek she hit his soft lips. Surprised, she drew her breath and looked down at him. Trying to force him to explain himself.<br/>
"Good night Brienne."<br/>
Brienne sighed and left.</p><p>The next day, Brienne felt like she was walking on needles. The children took their father and uncle on a tour of the island while Brienne had an island to rule. But all the while, her thoughts flowed from two things: Jaime's unexpected kiss and the threat of losing the children. The one thing gave her bittersweet feelings and the other filled her with absolute sorrow.<br/>
Even though she heard they were back, she stayed away. Not only because she did not like to leave projects half-finished but because she had all her emotions outside her wall. She knew it would be better to take the bull by the horns and get answers when they would leave her. But to know ... it was a sorrow like no other.<br/>
"Brienne?" Myrcella came into the room.<br/>
"Did you enjoy your walk?" Brienne asked.<br/>
"Very! Jaime searched for sapphires all over the island. Even though we laughed at him. " giggled Myrcella.<br/>
"He is stubborn," Brienne laughed.<br/>
"very." The girl stopped laughing and looked serious. "What will happen now?"<br/>
Brienne understood the girl's question. Brienne pushed back the chair and opened her arms. Marcella crawled into her arms.<br/>
"I do not know what your father and uncle have planned for you. If you want to stay, I would love to have you here. But if you want to return to the mainland, you are always welcome to visit again. As I have always said, I just want you to be happy. ” Brienne stroked the girl's hair.<br/>
"I want to be with my family, but I really do not want to leave you."<br/>
“Dear, wherever you are, I will always care about you and your brother. Brienne sighed.<br/>
"I guess it's best we ask your family what the plan is"<br/>
However, they remained for a long time. Both wondering what the future would contain.<br/>
A while later they were all gathered in the same room and Brienne felt more nervous and scared than the time she stood face to face with a bear only holding a wooden sword.<br/>
“Lord Tyrion, Jaime. What's your plan? Are the children supposed to accompany you to the mainland? Should they be allowed to call themselves by their real name? What will happen now? ”<br/>
Tyrion sighed.<br/>
“My position is not safe enough for the children to return home to Casterly Rock. So I hope they can stay here. ”<br/>
"Of course"<br/>
"Good, they can use their real names if they want. But I have one more thing to ask of you, Lady Brienne. ”<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Can you take care of my brother, too?"<br/>
Brienne blinked.<br/>
"Take care of .. how?" Brienne turned suspiciously towards Jaime who seemed amused by the situation.<br/>
"I want to live with my children and they live here, so then I also want to live here" Jaime smiled at the children who were overjoyed.<br/>
"It goes without saying, Jaime is free to choose a room to call his own. The castle is big enough for all of us. ” Brienne's heart was pounding. How could she keep her longing in check with Jaime nearby all the time? But the children's happiness was more important than her future broken heart.</p><p>A few days later, Tyrion left the island and returned to the capital. Podrick had waved off his lord but had chosen to stay on the island.<br/>
Jaime would have to work like everyone else. Brienne let him check out the island's defenses and help and train her men and recruits to begin with. A job he seemed to enjoy.</p><p>Time passed and they got into a new routine where Jaime was a part of everyday life. The children seemed overjoyed by his presence and Jaime ... Jaime seemed surprisingly comfortable in his new life. He did more and more things for the island and Brienne who soon found that she did not have to work as hard as before with Jaime sharing her burdens. They were like a married couple without being married. The thought had struck Brienne many times that Jaime was the only man she could imagine as her husband. With him she got to be herself; he would never try to change her. If one did not expect that he had tried to explain to her that the world was not divided into only light and darkness. A hard lesson that Brienne had appreciated over time.</p><p>But Brienne did not even dare to give Jaime the suggestion that they should take the step of sharing all parts of their lives with each other. Then the thought that Jaime would only accept the proposal due to an imaginary debt or that he would laugh at the idea of really sharing each other's lives scared Brienne.</p><p>One evening, Myrcella looked for Brienne in her study.<br/>
"Brienne ..." Brienne saw how Myrcella struggled to form the words. She unknowingly fingered a lid that she always did when she was nervous. "Will I always be unmarried?"<br/>
“Myrcella. Marriage is not the only thing that is important in women's lives, no matter what all the fairy tales and songs say. But you have a very good chance of finding a man you consider worthy enough to share your life with. ”<br/>
"But my scar ..."<br/>
“Is an extremely small part of you. I know you see me and believe that my scar is the reason I'm unmarried. But it has nothing to do with the matter. I have always been an unusual woman and I have not found a man strong enough to be worthy of me. You, my friend, on the other hand. You are intelligent, nice, beautiful and adorable even with your little scar. If you want to get married in the future, you will do it. As long as you do not do as I always have. Built walls around my real personality and blamed on my appearance, that it's just my appearance fault that I'm alone. But it is not true. I'm alone because I'm prejudiced, scared and boring because of my walls. You, Tommen and your father are probably the only people who have seen me behind the walls I have built to protect myself. My walls are what has kept me alone. So build no walls dear. Should someone be stupid enough to judge you because of your scar, remember that in that case they are not worthy of your friendship and certainly not your hand. ”<br/>
"Do you dream of getting married one day?" Myrcella sat down on a chair.<br/>
“Marriage was a dream when I was young. Now ... there would be a man I need. A man who needs me and not my island. Yes, then I would at least think about it. ”<br/>
"Do you think my father will get married one day?"<br/>
"You probably have to ask your father. But I do not see it as an impossibility. If you and Tommen can be in the picture, that is. ”<br/>
After getting the children to bed, something Brienne and Jaime always did together, Brienne asked Jaime to talk to her. He led them to his bedroom.<br/>
"Jaime ... I think it might be good if you could talk to Myrcella. She worries a lot about her chances of a good marriage. I've talked to her but ... I think she would need to ... get confirmation that she's beautiful even with her injuries. ”<br/>
"Yes, I heard you talking to her."<br/>
Brienne blushed and tried desperately to remember what she had said, far too much surely.<br/>
"But I think she will forget her doubts the moment Podrick stutters his declaration of love."<br/>
Brienne laughed.<br/>
"So you also noticed his longing looks?"<br/>
"You have to be blind not to see them!" Jaime laughed.<br/>
"So you will not protest that Pod is courting your daughter?"<br/>
"I will guard them like a hawk but I will not protest if Myrcella likes his courtship"<br/>
Brienne knew that Jaime could not help but think about how he had been at Podrik's age, and how far his relationship with his twin sister had gone. So she understood how carefully he would guard the young people.<br/>
"Even if it's just a childhood crush, I think Myrcella would feel good about a little male appreciation."<br/>
"Should you have been happy about  it at her age?"<br/>
At Myrcella's age, Brienne's heart had been broken and her trust in men minimal.<br/>
"I would have distrust if someone had shown me appreciation for my appearance. I had, as I am now, expected hidden agendas and insults. But I'm not your daughter ”<br/>
"So how will you know if a man needs you and not your island as you expressed yourself"<br/>
"I do not know. Has a marriage request come to me today, is that why you are wondering? ”<br/>
Jaime laughed.<br/>
"No, not yet. But now I want to hear theoretically how a man could court you. ”<br/>
"Be yourself and be crazy enough to want to be my husband." she sighed."I do not know, Jamie. I do not need a husband and I refuse to have a spouse who demands that I step down from my power. Someone who will change me and force me to do only feminine things ”<br/>
"Is that your image of marriage?"<br/>
"That's the picture I got of all my suitors."<br/>
"But if a man promised that you would not have to change, that he wants you as you are and wants to share the future with you, you would even believe him."<br/>
Brienne looked at Jaime with a frown.<br/>
"If he's someone I want ... then maybe I should believe him." Brienne felt worried about his questions. "What about you? Could you get married one day? ”<br/>
"If the woman is the right one, then yes."<br/>
"How do you know she's the right one?"<br/>
"She should know what I have done and not be afraid of me. For her, I want to get better and at the same time I am just as I am for her. ”<br/>
"That sounds reasonable. I hope you find her one day. ” Brienne's heart hurt at the thought of some beautiful little woman who would take Jaime and the children in from her. But Brienne turned to go.<br/>
"What if I've already found her?"<br/>
Brienne turned around.<br/>
“What are you doing here with me then? Go catch her then! ”<br/>
Jaime laughed and walked over to Brienne and wrapped his arms around her and put his lips on hers. Brienne rose like a frightened horse.<br/>
"Jaime!"<br/>
He stroked her as if trying to calm her down.<br/>
"You stubborn mule, it's you I'm talking about. If there is any woman I would consider marrying, it's just you. ”</p><p>"What?" Brienne understood nothing. Jaime sighed. “I have been trying for months to suggest that I want to stay here with you for the rest of my life. But still you stare at me like I am crazy. ”<br/>
"Me? You want to be with me? ” Brienne could hardly understand what she was hearing.<br/>
"Yes, friend, you have entered my heart. My heart that you are suffocating right now, if you do not soon show if the idea of living with me is not repulsive. ” His eyes told Brienne he was serious.<br/>
All the words in Brienne's vocabulary had escaped, so she let her hand caress his one cheek before trying to put her lips on his. Before Jaime more or less threw himself on Brienne, he sighed happily. After that, no words were needed. Their clumsy kisses told them everything. Jaime caressed Brienne's body with both his real hand and his prosthesis. Brienne dared to feel all the parts of his body she had dreamed of touching again. Previously, she had only touched him if he had been injured and in need of her help. To be able to move freely over his back and arms, she could barely understand that it was true. As his hand began to move under her tunic. Brienne loosening his belt so she could reach his skin. He smiled and struggled a little with her belt, so Brienne took it off. Brienne had never understood how nice it could be to be caressed by someone else. But now she was halfway to the gods just by Jaime's hand. Brienne was not entirely sure if it was she or Jaime who had brought them both to the edge of the bed. But his eyes asked her if they would continue their exploration in bed. Sick and tired of being a virgin, Brienne's choice was easy. She reached for his shirt and lifted it over his head. Jaime stretched out his arms like an obedient child and nodded to Brienne to do the same. Brienne threw away her childish fears and took off her sweater and pants before taking off Jaime's last clothes. Brienne smiled when she saw the evidence that Jaime found her attractive enough. She kissed him and let him take them both to bed. His hand found new places to explore. As his fingers touched her wet, previously untouched parts, Brienne moaned. His searching fingers made her shiver with lust. </p><p>Never had she even imagined any place on her body could give her so much pleasure. Jaime's kisses became hotter and hotter as his fingers brought Brienne to a place of pleasure she had never reached before. Brienne felt like she was a rope that tightened more and more, until she broke.</p><p>Brienne was not fully aware of the words or sounds she uttered but Jaime looked down at her and smiled as if he had performed a heroic deed. While Brienne tried to catch her breath, Jaime stood at the edge of the bed and pulled Brienne's legs to make her come closer to him. When he had her where he wanted her, he penetrated her. Brienne, who had expected the enormous pain she had heard whispered about. Only felt was the feeling of being filled.<br/>
Soon Jaime was moving. His clear enjoyment was reflected in his whole being, made Brienne really appreciate the act. After a while, Brienne also felt pleasure.<br/>
Slowly Jaime picked up speed and then suddenly he jerked away from Brienne and came all over her stomach. He fell into bed next to Brienne and gasped.<br/>
His arm lay over her.<br/>
"I want our child to bear the same last name as we, so that’s why I didn’t come inside you." He touched the sticky stain he had left on Brienne's stomach.<br/>
"I understand," said Brienne as Jaime picked up something to wipe away the proof of his pleasure.</p><p>It took them almost a month to agree to get married. They had almost gotten into a fight when Brienne had firmly claimed that it would be best if he would take her last name. The name Jaime Lannister was stained with old sins while Jaime of Tarth could be whoever he wanted.</p><p>After Myrcella had called him an idiotic man, if he had not seen how sensible Brienne's plan was, he had to give in. So on a cold winter's day, the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister married the maid of Tarth. Jaime and his children were named after Tarth and the island cheered.<br/>
For Brienne, their new life was a dream, she had everything. She was a highly valued warrior, a good leader and had a husband and children who loved her for who she was. So even though some laughed at them and wondered who the man and who was the woman in their relationship, she and Jaime were happy.<br/>
Because they knew that their relationship was truer and better than any old gender role.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to post once more of my old fics than I have laying around.</p><p>I like the idea of Brienne with the nice Lannister children. I think that they would learn to respect and love each other. </p><p>Thank you for your time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>